runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamewall
A supernatural fire of incredible intensity]] The Flamewall is a piece of scenery that can be found in the Legends caverns. It is located in the first chamber of the caverns featured in the Legend's Quest. Ungadulu is surrounded by the flamewalls, and these flamewalls can be walked through if Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water is used on them or whilst having a Magical Fire Pass in their inventory which is given to the player during the Legend's Quest. Extinguishing the flamewall will produce the scenery object Rut for a few seconds before the flamewall returns. The Nezichened demon can also be fought for the first time during the Legends' Quest from within the flamewall. Messages When player touches the flamewall: :You walk blindly into the intense heat of the supernatural flames. :The heat is so intense that it burns you. :Player: Owwww! When player investigates the flamewall prior to killing Nezikchened for first time: *''(You look closely at the flames, they seem to form a straight wall.)'' *''(Something about them looks very strange, they look completely supernatural.)'' *''(For example, they seem to appear to come from straight out of the ground.)'' *'Player:' Mmmm, pretty! *''(You see a white clad figure in the midst of the flames...)'' *''(You see a white robed figure gesturing to you.)'' *'Ungadulu:' Please come no closer...the flames will incinerate you. **How can I extinguish the flames? ***'Player:' How can I extinguish the flames? ***'Ungadulu:' Please don't try to extinguish... ***'Ungadulu:' Yes, douse the flames with water, pure water...foo... ***'Ungadulu:' Please, leave now...don't listen to me... ***'Ungadulu:' I beg you,leave now, don't touch the flames... ****Where do I get pure water from? *****'Player:' Where do I get pure water from ? *****'Ungadulu:' Please, leave now... *****'Ungadulu:' ...from the above lands...hurry and release me... *****'Ungadulu:' Leave here, please, go...now... *****'Ungadulu:' Hurry, Vacu, the heat kills me...ha ha ha *****''(The Shaman throws himself down on the floor and starts shaking.)'' ****Who are you? *****(See below) **Who are you? ***'Player:' Who are you? ***'Ungadulu:' I am Ungadulu,trapped here many years now... ***'Ungadulu:' Leave these caves and save yourself... ***'Ungadulu:' Wait...get pure water from the pool...above lands... ***'Ungadulu:' Please Bwana, don't listen to me...run, save yourself... ****How can I extinguish the flames? *****(See above) ****Where do I get pure water from? *****(See above) Investigating or touching while player has the Magical Fire Pass: :You feel completely fine to walk through these flames.. Investigating after defeating Nezikchened for first time and player does not have Magical Fire Pass: :You look closely at :the flames, they seem to form a straight wall. :Something about them looks very strange, they look completely supernatural. :For example, they seem to appear to come from straight out of the ground. :Player: Mmmm, pretty! :You see a white clad figure in the midst of the flames... Ungadulu: [[Ungadulu/Dialogue]] Using Golden Bowl with pure water: :The water seems to evaporate in a cloud of steam :before it gets anywhere near the flames. Using a Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water: :You splash some pure water on the flames :You quickly walk over the doused flames. Using the last of your Blessed Golden Bowl with Pure Water: :You splash some pure water on the flames :The pure water in the golden bowl has run out... :You quickly walk over the doused flames. Category:Wall scenery Category:Legend's Quest Category:Harmful scenery Category:Scenery